Sonic's Love Shack
by BlueAngel2004
Summary: RE-UPLOADED CONTENT - Sonic and Peach have some fun. Put the wrong rating on a lot of my pieces and my account got BANNed :-(. New story up on friday.


RE - UPLOADED STORY FROM LAST TUESDAY (30TH JAN)

SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR. NOT GOOD WITH IT...

Sonic was having another one of his sex sessions. He had invited Peach over to have some fun and she was at the door.

'Nice redecoration, Sonic.' Said Pech. She pulled him close and snogged him, pushing him up against a wall. Fireworks went off in his head as he kissed her back, passionately at first, but with every lip movement, it became something more, something loving.

They crashed along the walls, their lips never parting until they reached the bedroom. The pair fell on the bed and broke apart, to laugh at their predicament.

'You Are good,' She said. She continued kissing him and soon, their tops were on the floor. Sonic carefully undid her bra, having had plenty of practice, and flung it across the other side of the room. He began to massage her breasts as she moaned with pure pleasure. Every touch brought new pleasure and every pleasure brought her closer to an orgasm.

He began to kiss her breast, focusing mainly on the nipples, before moving down her body. He paused a moment to bite her crotch area, before waiting for permission to remove her trousers. With approval and her blessing, based purely on moans, he undid her jeans and removed them, leaving only black laced underwear. He began to lick at the pants, causing the are covering her vagina to become wetter. Finally, he removed the pants and began to lick around her folds, spending equal amount of time licking every crease. She moaned and groaned with affection and soon he was eating her out like there was no tomorrow. She orgasmed and told him it was his turn to be pleasured.

She kissed down his torso and didn't wait for permission before she removed his trousers. His dick was fully erect and created a tent in his underwear. Removing the underwear and stroking his dick, she readied her mouth for his dick. In her own time, she moved her mouth over the head of his dick, before slowly engulfing the shaft. Having had blowjobs before, Sonic recognized the pleasure experienced from it, but this time, there was something else. A passion he had never felt before.

She continued to suck his dick for a few minutes before he told her he was close. She removed her mouth from his dick and they began making out again, reaching and feeling whatever took their fancy.

Peach rest her hands onto her bed over Sonic's shoulder moving her hips lustfully in pleasure. Sonic had his hands wrapped onto Peach's hips while move her hips onto Sonic. Peach soon slightly increase her pace moving her hips a little faster onto Sonic. Peach's moans start to increase by every chance of excitement rising into her body.

"Yes oh Sonic that's the spot" Peach moaned

Peach then went on kissing Sonic on the lips passionately which did return the kiss for Peach enjoying their passionate moment for the two. Peach went on moaning while kissing the blue blur hero on the lips passionately enjoying the time she's having with Sonic.

After the kiss, Peach broke the kiss for a moment and start to unhook her pink bra throwing it to the side of the bed showing her breasts. Sonic begin to fondle with Peach's breasts gently to it as Peach place her hands onto Sonic's hands where he fondling her breasts gently.

"Oh Sonic…" Peach moaned

During their sexual moment they're having together, Sonic then pulled Peach close to her, groping her butt and then start to thrusts himself fast inside of Peach in rapid speed making Peach moan more.

"Yes yes yes yes yes oh Sonic give it to me. Just like that" Peach moaned

Peach rolled her eyes feeling the sensation rising inside her as the lust then start to take control of her entire body obeying Sonic's command of excitement. They spend 22 minutes in the sexual position until they switch positions as Peach got into a doggy position on the bed as Sonic thrusting himself in Peach. Peach look down eyes close grabbing the bed sheets moaning with excitement enjoying the sexual feeling. Sonic grab hold onto Peach's hips thrusting hard and fast inside of Peach.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Sonic, that's the spot right there right there right there right there" Peach moaned

Peach rolled her eyes sticking her tongue out moaning and breathing heavily of excitement. Sonic also then start to pull Peach's hair while thrusting hard making peach moan even more. Her butt cheeks begin jiggling each and every thrusts from Sonic as Peach moan on to this.

"Oh Sonic… Oh Sonic yes right there"

After spending 48 minutes, they switch positions again as Sonic sat on the edge of the bed with Peach on top of Sonic once again bouncing onto Sonic hard and slow. Sonic wrap his hands around Peach stroking her back and sucking onto her breasts. Peach then begin to moan on to the feeling coming from Sonic. She wrap her hand around his neck moaning softly to it.

"Oh…" Peach moaned

Peach once again went on to bounce and move her hips fast and hard onto Sonic moaning heavily into the excitement. She then pushes herself and Sonic to the bed as Sonic was on his back with peach still on top of Sonic. She begin moving her hips more fast and hard. Sonic grope onto Peach's rear as she lustfully moving her hips and kissing Sonic on the lips passionately for the second time. He cums and they fall asleep.

By the time Sonic awakes, Peach has gone, and left a note, thanking him for the sex and that she will be back for more. Sonic smiled to himself.

 **IF YOU ENJOYED, LEAVE A COMMENT AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MORE FANFICS**

 **MUCH LUV**

 **Connor**


End file.
